Journal Entries from the End of the World
by tdfireproof
Summary: The beginning of the end. This is how the world will end. Thousands of years we have fought and struggled to avoid this and all it took was a couple key Volturi members deaths and this house of cards fell. Now the rest of us are just fighting, struggling to survive. Fight... Don't Die... and who knows maybe see tomorrow


p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Jasper/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"I might just be the only person who is prepared for this. The only person who can accept this. The only person who can excel through this. Maybe this is what I was always meant for… but the real irony is if I'm the most equipped to deal with this world, Alice is the least./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"They will lean on me. They will look to me. Good. I will do what is necessary. I will once again be the demon they need to survive. The killing machine necessary to make it through./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Alice couldn't handle seeing this future… It drove her insane again. Our bright ball of happy energy had transformed into a raving unstable lunatic. Screaming about "the worst is still to come." /span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"No… she's not crazy, maybe when the world goes mad, the smart go insane./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Felix/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Well shit… I didn't see that one coming. I mean sure I thought we'd have another war on our hands, but not like that, not so soon. We'd managed to come back from everything anyone could throw at us./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"My world has been turned upside down. Everything I've known for most of my life is now gone… over… destroyed I have betrayed those I loved to protect those who need me. I would say I deserve eternal damnation but it's always been coming for me anyway./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Not this though. There is no coming back from this. Everything I'd known for hundreds of years was no more. /span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Embry/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Numb. That's my only feeling. How else could I describe this? I was trying to ensure safety of my children. I was preparing for my own end. I knew it was coming… I wanted to come to it on my own terms, peacefully… with my family, surrounded by those I love… Now that is gone. That's not an option anymore./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"I was getting all of my responsibilities in order, in effect ensuring the long lasting protection of the world from dangerous threats… then I could be free to consign myself to oblivion knowing the world would be safe after I'd left this ground… /span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"No… This feels more right. This feels like it was meant to be. War… death… fighting against anything and everything the world can throw at me has been my life for the past five years, for my adult life. Standing in defiance against a world determined to keep me down. /span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"No… They came for my mother, they came for my father, they came to La Push… They forced the issue… This was a shot at me, and I'm not throwing away my shot at them./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"No… I won't go quietly. I fight until my last breath. I will stand against the impossible odds again with a smile on my face and a middle finger in the air. /span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"And I'll give you my best./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Mike/span/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"I was warned something was coming. But my God I wasn't prepared for that. I could never be prepared for that. I'll never be prepared for this. In my wildest, darkest nightmares I didn't see this happening. /span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Why didn't I do more? Why did I leave them unprotected? How could I? Everything… every sacrifice was for them. Did I fall them so? I bought them so little time. All this power I hold and I couldn't protect them./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Once again I'd failed. Forgive me… please forgive me. I failed all of you. I couldn't save you. I couldn't protect you all. You whom mean more than life to me. You… the people I held onto my frail sanity for. Whom I always held out hope for one day returning to them, somehow someway. It's what kept me sane… and here I am… a failure./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"And when this is all over, if I live to see a brighter future I simply pray for forgiveness from God for what I will have to do to make it brighter. God please forgive me for what I will do./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke;"emspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"They wanted the Monster… They'll get the monster./span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="line-height: 18.75pt; background: whitesmoke; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span class="hiliteStyle"Thanks for reading. This is a soft restart/next story hoping to get new readers to read my story without NEEDING to read the other ones (however it would make the story better) So PLEASE give me your reviews. I stopped writing 3 years ago because I still had readers but not reviewers, so leave one./spanbr /span class="hiliteStyle" I'll explain who Mike is in chapter in the chapter he is in if I have enough interest in this story./span/span/strong/p 


End file.
